Vows, Love & Bad Memories
by You-Shattered-My-Soul-Forever
Summary: Kate never died, neither did Lu, because I like them. It's femslash and the Don't Like Don't Read policy applies to those who don't want to read. Two main pairings: Ziva/Kate, Jordan/Lu. xoxo Rikxi ;P
1. Getting Ready To Go

**Don't own anything.**

**My first crossover, very nervous. **

Kate walked up to the desk, "We're flying to Boston David."

Ziva raised her eyebrows, "We? As in you and I?"

Kate nodded, "The marine we found yesterday was a victim of serial killer, a victim with the same MO was found in Boston."

Ziva turned back to her computer, "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow." Kate leaned forward, "What do you say we give Tony something to remember us by?"

Ziva smiled, bugging Tony was the one thing they did together, the one time Kate put aside her hate, unless they were working. "Okay, what are we going to do?"

* * *

Abby jumped on Ziva, "I'm gonna miss you and Kate when you're gone!"

Ziva awkwardly hugged her back, "We will not be gone long. I do not understand why Gibbs is making us go together, she hates me."

Abby backed away, "No she doesn't, Kate likes you."

Ziva smirked, "Ya right. She still blames me for what Ari did, the fact that they all almost died."

Abby looked at her, "If you told her that you killed Ari, instead of letting everyone assume it was Gibbs, they would admire you. Besides, Gibbs knew that you and Kate wouldn't murder each other, if he sent one of you and Tony, there would be a body bag involved."

Ziva grinned, "If Tony would stop kicking on me, I would not be so annoyed. I do not like men in that way, he has no chance."

Abby smiled at that, "It's hitting on, and being lesbian would make Tony like you even more."

Ziva shook her head, "There is something wrong with him. I am going to miss you too. You are the only one I can call a friend."

Abby squeezed her again, "I'll miss you too."

* * *

Tony leaned back in his chair and looked at her, "Something bugging you Kate?"

Kate nodded, "I don't wanna go to Boston, at least not with David."

Tony sighed, "There's something wrong with her, she hasn't flirted with me once."

Kate smirked, "Do you ever think she doesn't like you?"

Tony shook his head, "No, maybe she's your type instead."

"What do you mean Tony?"

He shrugged, "Maybe she's like you, lesbian."

Kate raised her eyebrows, "Don't say that to her face, she's a trained assassin. Besides, even if she was, there is no way she would be my type, I hate her."

"Maybe, it's not her you hate, it's you."

Kate glared at him, "What are you saying?"

"Maybe you're attracted to her, and you hate yourself for it. And that, is what's making you hate her."

Kate stood up, "Shut up Tony. That is the stupidest thing you've ever said."

She quickly packed up her stuff and headed to the elevator before Tony noticed her cheeks.

She got to the elevator but he caught up with her, "Why is it so stupid? I was just joking. It's not like it's true... is it?"

He noticed her cheeks, "It is! Kate Todd has a crush on Ziva David! I can't believe it, when did this happen?"

She turned to face him, "If you say a thing to anyone, I will hunt you down DiNozzo."

With that said, she walked into the elevator and left Tony watching her leave.

* * *

Ziva and Kate walked up from the lab after saying bye to Abby.

Tony came up to them, "Have fun in Boston, maybe you guys can spend some time together, get to know each other, form a relationship."

Kate gritted her teeth, "Shut up DiNozzo."

Ziva turned to her, confused, "What is he saying?"

Kate looked at her, "Nothing, just ignore him."

They passed Gibbs on their way out, he looked at them, "What did you two do to DiNozzo?"

Ziva and Kate exchanged a look and shrugged, "Nothing," Ziva started, "That can not be fixed. Right Kate?"

She nodded and smiled, "Ya, all he needs is some screws and handyman skill."

Gibbs smiled, "Have a nice trip."

As he was walking away, Ziva turned to Kate, "Think he has found out?"

A yell behind them gave her an answer.

Laughing, they ran to the elevator and disappeared behind the doors.

_**xoxo, it's Rikxi darling ;P**_


	2. Hour Flight

Don't own anything.

**Next chapter, thanks to my lover N, lol! I know she's going to read it, so... Anyway, inside joke, but since I know it will be read, PM me, and I'll let you in on it if you're curious enough! (I don't think it's very funny though... really lame, but it was started by R, T and Kay, their fault! ;P Surprise couple!  
**

Jordan walked into the office, "Hey."

Lu looked up with a smile on her face, "Hey."

Jordan propped herself on the desk corner, "The NCIS agents arrive yet?"

Lu shook her head, "Their flight lands in one hour. Agent Kate Todd, and Officer Ziva David, we're meeting at the airport."

Jordan grinned, "An hour's a long time to wait..."

Lu raised her eyebrows, "Really?"

At Jordan's nod, she smiled, "No, we can do something tonight. I promise."

"Promise?"

Lu nodded, "Ya, I've got to get back to work. See you in half an hour?"

Jordan gave her a kiss, "Ya, half an hour. Perfect time to go bug Woody."

"Just don't traumatize him, he hasn't finished therapy."

Jordan smiled wickedly, "When have I ever traumatized him?"

Lu waved her away, "Bye Jordan."

"Bye."

Lu watched her girlfriend walk out the door and turned back to her work.

* * *

Woody groaned when he saw who walked through the door, "Not now Jordan."

She smiled, "Please? Lu's busy and I have to do something for half an hour."

He raised an eyebrow, "Why half an hour?"

Jordan sat down across from him, "Then the NCIS are coming and we have to go meet them."

Woody grinned, "Female or male?"

Jordan glared at him, "Female, but you're not going to meet them."

Woody's grin turned to surprise, "Why?"

"Remember your girlfriend? Devan?"

Woody nodded, "Ya, but what does that have to do with anything?"

Jordan's glare got worse, "I don't think she would appreciate her boyfriend hitting on other women."

Woody raised his hands, "I wasn't thinking that, you know I love Devan as much as you love Lu."

Jordan blushed, "You know that's something we haven't talked about Woody."

"It's still early Jordan, you have time. Don't worry about it so much."

She dropped her head into her hands, "Easier said then done. So where are you going to take her for your anniversary?"

They were still talking when Lu popped her head in, "Time to go Jordan."

After saying good-bye to Woody, they headed to the airport.

* * *

Looking at the arrival boards, Jordan sighed, "You sure their flight came in at four?"

Lu nodded, "I'm sure, that's the time I read, but you know these times are always off."

Jordan raised her eyebrow, "Five minutes, sure. Ten minutes, okay. Half an hour's even normal, but an hour, and with no notice of delay? No, not normal."

Lu pointed toward a number at the top of the board, "There it is, their flight's in."

She nudged Jordan as she walked by, "Told you the times are off."

Jordan grinned and followed her down the hall.

_**Oh, surprise couple is Devan/Woody, I know she was dead before Lu came, but... It's my story and I liked Woody and Devan as a secondary couple so I put them.  
**_

_**xoxo, it's Rikxi darling ;P**_


	3. Reasonless hate

Don't own anything.

Ziva looked at Kate confused, "You sure this is the right place?"

Kate nodded, "The sign says Boston doesn't it?"

"Yes, but we are not at the luggage thing."

"Luggage thing Ziva? It's called a carousel, and it's just down this hallway."

Exasperated, Kate continued down the hallway, pulling Ziva behind her.

* * *

Jordan sat down in one of the waiting chairs, eyes looking out for two women.

Lu pointed to the stream of people coming in, "There's Kate and Ziva."

Jordan looked up and saw two women, "How do you know it's them?"

"I worked with Kate on a case a couple of years ago, and since no one else is with them, I'll assume that woman is Ziva."

The other two had approached them, a smile of relief on one woman's face, "Lu! Nice to see you again."

Kate pulled Ziva forward, "This is Officer Ziva David."

Ziva smiled at the two of them, "Hello."

Jordan smiled back, "Hi, Jordan Cavanaugh, medical examiner. I'm guessing you know this is Detective Lu Simmons."

Ziva nodded, "I thought so, it is nice to meet you both."

Lu smiled, "Same here, you two ready to go?"

Kate shook her head, "We need to get our luggage, Ziva got us lost." She headed over to get her luggage

Jordan watched as Ziva scowled and followed Kate, "Why did it seem that comment wasn't meant in a teasing way?"

Lu shrugged, "I don't know, but something tells me that Kate and Ziva aren't friends."

"I wonder why? It's going to make the investigation harder if they don't get along."

"When I first met Kate, she was involved with another women working the case, they always made it seem like they hated each other, so it could be the same thing."

"I don't think so Lu, their emotions seem very real..."

Their conversation was cut off when Kate and Ziva returned.

Lu grabbed Kate, "I'll show you guys the car."

Jordan walked behind with Ziva, "Can I ask what's up with you and Kate?"

Ziva's smile was bittersweet, "She hates me."

Jordan frowned, "Why?"

"I used to be in Mossad, I first came here because my half-brother was a rogue agent and I was supposed to stop him. He was obsessed with NCIS and our boss Gibbs, he hurt quite a few people before he was killed. Even though it was a long time ago, Kate still holds everything he did against me."

"How long ago was it?"

"Two years ago, and she still hates me."

"I'm sorry, I know how hard it is to work with people who hate you. It's funny though, Lu thought that you two were together and just pretending to not get along because that's what Kate did with her girlfriend when Lu first met her."

Ziva raised her eyebrows, "Kate is a lesbian?"

Jordan nodded, "Didn't you know?"

Ziva shook her head, "No, but then we do not talk about those things. I will not tell her though, it can still be a secret."

Lu called out to them, "You coming?"

They nodded and hurried to catch up.

* * *

Jordan opened the door to their apartment, "This is where you're staying, with us."

Ziva nodded and smiled, "It is very nice, thank you."

Kate watched as they disappeared down the hall, wondering if she would ever be able to make Ziva smile like that.

Lu came up behind her, "What's going on with you and Ziva?"

Kate collapsed on the couch, "I first met her when she came to NCIS to help her brother and stop him."

***

_Kate looked up and saw a woman came out of the Director's office, a natural, gentle sway to her hips as she came down the stairs. Kate leaned towards Tony, "Who's that?" He shrugged and they both watched as she came up to them, "Do you know where Agent Gibbs is?" Tony looked her over, "Who are you?" She smiled, "Ziva David, Mossad."_

_***_

A sigh fell from Kate's lips, "I hated her so much when I found out why she was there, but when she was assigned to the team as a liaison, I watched how she acted. It didn't seem to matter to her that her brother hated us, she would protect us when ever she had to."

***

_They were in the hallway, Kate and Gibbs on one side, Ziva and Tony on the other, McGee directing them through the building. Using hand signals, Gibbs sent the women one way and him and Tony another. Kate went ahead too quickly and heard a gun's trigger being pulled behind her. A shot was fired and she heard something thump behind her. Kate turned to find Ziva there, gun raised. A small smile of thanks and a few words were exchanged before they continued on their way._

_***_

Lu listened to Kate as she talked about the past few years with Ziva, she didn't need to hear the whole story, but Lu was content to let Kate go on.

"I was surprised when my hate started to fade, and I started to like her."

Lu smiled, "You are attracted to her aren't you? That's why you won't let yourself be nice, you feel something and you don't want to."

Kate looked up at her, "I don't know why... I really don't want to like her Lu, she was responsible for her brother, but she didn't work fast enough, people got hurt. Her brother kidnapped me!"

"Why are you blaming her for what her brother did? It's not fair Kate, and you know it."

"I know, but..."

"You need a reason to not like her, an excuse to not be attracted to her."

Kate nodded, "What else could I do?"

Lu smiled again, "Don't be afraid, let something grow, friendship, love, anything good. I was afraid of any form of relationship with Jordan, but I let myself grow, and I started to like her. Now, I have an awesome girlfriend, a good relationship and I know we're both committed to it. Plus, moving in with her was nice because we were able to find a great apartment when we combined our savings."

Kate smiled also, "I'm happy for you. Jordan seems nice. So where are we staying?"

Lu bit her lip, "We only have one guest bedroom, it has a king sized bed, but you and Ziva have to share. I didn't know that your relationship was so complicated. Sorry."

Kate froze, "Serious?" Slowly, she relaxed, "I guess it's okay, I'll be fine. Does Ziva know?"

"Jordan's telling her now. Talk to her Kate, Ziva doesn't deserve to be hated for no reason."

"I know, and I will. Promise."

Lu stood up, "Good, now let's go order dinner. I'm hungry."

Kate allowed herself to be pulled up and together they walked towards the kitchen.

_**xoxo Rikxi ;P**_


	4. Confessions and confrontations

Don't own anything.

Dinner had gone fairly well, with little conflict due to all the food. Now, everyone was gathered in the living room.

Jordan was sitting up in the love seat with Lu's head in her lap. Kate was in the reclining chair and Ziva was on the floor in front of the fireplace.

"Boston must have a lot of big people with the amount of take out food." Kate teased, a smile on her face.

Lu rolled on her side to look at her, "You ate the most so I wouldn't talking Kate."

The two kept on with their banter until Jordan stopped it.

Noticing the lost look on Ziva's face, she tried to bring her into it. All of her attempts failed until Kate joined in and made one comment, "You're very anti-social Ziva."

Ziva's head flipped up and anger flashed in her eyes, "Anti-social? Talk about calling the pot calling the kettle black Kate." She stood up and stalked from the room.

Lu, knowing Jordan and Ziva had struck up an immediate friendship, sent her girlfriend after her while she glared at Kate, "What happened to talking?"

Kate shrugged helplessly, "I'm sorry Lu, but after two years, I do it without thinking."

"Has it ever occurred to you that you guys are sharing a room, and if she's mad at you, it will be very awkward?"

Kate's eyes went wide, "I'm not going to sleep. I'm going to be fearing for my life, she's a trained assassin."

Lu smiled, "She's not going to kill you, and you know that. Maybe you're worried about sleeping in the same bed as a woman you're attracted to?"

"Of course I am! Lu, I'm terrified, I really don't want to do anything while I'm sleeping, or have her hear me if I talk in my sleep. It will make things even more awkward."

Jordan came out from the hallway, "You have your work cut out for you Kate. She's pissed."

Kate stood up, "Thanks. Guess I'll get it over with. Night."

Jordan grinned, "She doesn't stand a chance."

Lu nodded, "Not one."

* * *

Kate walked into the bedroom, "Hey."

Ziva turned around to face her with angry, hurt eyes...

**_Short chapter, but I wanted to leave it there and have some suspence.  
_****_xoxo Rikxi ;P_**


	5. Talking

**Don't own anything. So sorry for delay!!!  
**

**_And we continue on with the tension..._**

Kate tried a smile, "You got that saying right."

Ziva ignored her and continued getting ready for bed.

"Are you going to talk to me?"

The silence continued, and Ziva didn't acknowledge her.

"I'm sorry."

Finally that got a reaction, Ziva whipped around, "For what? Humiliating me, baiting me, teasing me, hating me for no reason, blaming me for everything Ari did?"

Kate sat on the bed and shrugged, "Everything, I guess."

"Everything, you guess? No thank you. Keep your apologies, I do not want them."

Kate stood up quickly, "Listen Ziva! I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for humiliating you, I'm sorry for baiting and teasing you, I'm sorry for hating you and blaming you for everything Ari did."

"Why? Did you not think it would hurt me too? That my brother would hurt people I had come to care about? Did you even consider how I felt? Did you ever think how it hurt me?" Ziva's eyes lowered to the ground, "How_ you_ hurt me?"

"I don't know! I don't know why, I just don't know. I'll sleep on the floor in the living room, I can't do this now."

Ziva felt the tears prick her eyes and angrily brushed them away. She was trained not to show emotion. There was no reason to show emotion. She had no connection to this woman.

As she heard the door close, Ziva fell onto the bed, if she had no connection to Kate, then why did it hurt so much when she walked away?

* * *

Jordan came out of the bathroom, "It just got quiet."

Lu looked at her, "We should go..."

Jordan nodded, "I'll check the living room, you check the bedroom."

"Deal."

* * *

Kate watched the flames in the fireplace flicker, she kept picturing the hurt in Ziva's eyes.

Jordan quietly came and sat beside her, "You know, you don't have to be afraid."

Kate glanced at her, "What are you talking about?"

"Ziva, there could be a chance she likes you back."

"Ya right, if there was, I've ruined it by now. Besides, that's not what I'm afraid of."

Jordan raised her eyebrows, "Commitment isn't so bad actually. It works both ways, and it's nice having some one there."

Kate smiled, "Lu hasn't taught you any physic babble has she? Because, I really don't need to hear it right now."

Jordan laughed, "No, I run away from that stuff too. And yes, there is still a big chance that Ziva may like you."

"No there isn't Jordan, she's not a lesbian."

"How do you know? Have you talked to her?"

"No... but I would have known."

"How would you have known Kate? From what Ziva says, you two aren't very close. She's Mossad, they're trained not to show emotion. If she hadn't said anything, you wouldn't know."

Kate shrugged, "It doesn't matter now."

"Why? You had a fight, so what? Move on, get over it."

"Ziva confronted me, and I walked away, It's going to be hard to move on."

Jordan smiled, "Maybe Lu will help, she's talking to Ziva now."

"Wouldn't count on it, but maybe."

* * *

Lu tapped on the door frame, "Can I come in?"

The lump under the bed gave a muffled reply.

She took it as a yes, and sat on the corner of the bed, "You going to come out Ziva?"

She flipped back the bed curtains and looked at Ziva's glaring face, "You don't scare me Mossad."

Ziva grinned, "I could, what would you like Lu?"

"You okay?"

Ziva shrugged, "I do not know. I think you would call me conflicted."

Lu smiled encouragingly, "About what?"

_**Okay, so so so so so sorry for the delay, there's no excuse I know, but it's been a hectic few weeks.  
**_

_**xoxo, Rikxi ;P**_


	6. Lu and Ziva finally talk

**Don't own anything.**

**_Okay, It has been a long while, but I am posting again. I'm just getting over a cold, so please take pity and review?_**

Ziva studied Lu suspiciously, "You are not going to psychoanalyze me, are you?

Lu shook her head, "No, I'm not. Why are you conflicted?"

"How can I like someone, yet still fight with them?"

"I don't know." Lu shrugged, "It's one of life's many mysteries, but what happened Ziva? Why do you and Kate fight so much?"

"My brother tried to kill her and our team, and she blames me."

"Why do you think that?"

Ziva frowned, "We always fight, and she is constantly mad at me."

"Well, maybe she likes you."

"What are you talking about?!"

"Maybe she's attracted to you, like you are to her."

Jordan wandered in then, "Kate and I were just talking, and she wants you to come out to the living room Ziva. Please just listen to her without getting mad. You two are gonna be okay."

Ziva looked scared, but she left and the two other woman stared at each other.

"So Jordan... We should get out of here before they come back."

"Sounds good. I wouldn't want to be here when they return to this room."


End file.
